devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7
I gathered some pieces of information. The girl's name is Hikari. And of course Orochi, the name I heard from the devil. Yuki and I are headed to S1 to collect more clues. Synopsis Discovered a hidden village within S1 and encountered the Contractor of Light, Hikari. Dialogue You: "It's been three days." Yuki: "Since what? Since we've been investigating S1 together?" You: "No, since you haven't answered my question." Yuki: "Are you still on that? You really are persistent." You: "Give me a break. Is it really weird me asking questions about the one whom I'm supposedly contracted to?" Yuki: "I said I would tell you later. Can't you wait?" You: "It's strange that you can't just tell me straight away. You look like you're hiding something. Am I wrong?" Yuki: "Sigh, it's not like that." You: "What is it like, then? Why can't you just tell me? Isn't it something I should know about?" Yuki: "Boy, just hold on. Be a little more patient. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." You: "What? What's that got to do with this?" Yuki: "The fact you're asking tells me that you're far from a relationship. Shush and calm down. It's dangerous from here." You: "Care to explain that? I don't have a girlfriend because I'm not patient?" Yuki: "Oh dear god." Miho: "Hitoshi, look. Strangers." You: "What? What are kids doing in a place like this?" Yuki: "They're not devils. They're human children. Should we rescue them and go back?" You: "Of course we should. Hey, kids. How did you get here? Are you all right?" Miho: "We should be asking you that, I think. How did you get yourself here, mister?" You: "How is it you that should be asking? Are you alone? Where are your parents?" Miho: "It's just us. You should go back, mister." Hitoshi: "Right. Mom said to send strangers back right away." You: "Send us back? No, kids. You should come with us. It's really dangerous here." Yuki: "Hey, kids. Aren't you hungry? Here's something delicious." You: "Huh? Wait, that's my chocolate..." Miho: "...This." Hitoshi: "Hey sis, I've seen Dad eating this. It's food. That contractor woman brought some, too." Miho: "Quiet. I knew it was food. Excuse me... Do you have any more?" Yuki: "Give it." You: "I only have one piece left. I've been saving it for when I'm really hungry." Yuki: "Give it." You: "Fine. Here you are, ma'am." Yuki: "Can you tell us about yourselves? If you do, I'll give you this chocolate." Miho: "Can I get it first?" Yuki: "All right, here." Miho: "Thanks. Hitoshi, you should eat that before grown-ups see it. By the way, what did you want to know about us?" Yuki: "How did you get here? Did you know that it was a dangerous place?" Hitoshi: "It's not dangerous. We live here." Yuki: "You live here?" Miho: "Yeah, we live here. Our village is over there." You: "How could there... There's a village in S1?" Yuki: "I have no idea... Hey, kids, can we go visit your village?" Miho: "We're not kids. I'm Miho, he's Hitoshi." Yuki: "I'm Yuki, and mister over here is Name." You: "Hey, why am I a mister?" Miho: "All right, come with us. It's very close." Yuki: "What a surprise. There really are people living here." You: "Is it possible for people to live in S1?" Older Guy: "The kids told us about you. You must be a contractor, and she's a devil, right?" You: "Yes. And you are? Older Guy: "I'm those kids' father. You must have been curious about us and followed my kids." You: "That's right. I never thought that there were people living in the dark. How are you living here?" You: "Aren't the devils dangerous? And how can you survive from the darkness for long? Normally, people would..." Older Guy: "Devils here don't do us any harm. Actually, they bring us food or other supplies." You: "Devils are helping you?" Older Guy: "But they don't let us go outside. If we leave the village, the devils will bring us back here." Older Guy: "No one has been able to escape so far. We're like cattle to them." You: "Oh lord, why would the devils keep you here?" Older Guy: "Not sure. Our only guess is that we're survivors of S1. We survived the explosion of darkness when S1 was created." Older Guy: "Probably because of that, I think we're different from outsiders. I guess that's why we can live in the dark." You: "Survivors of S1..." Older Guy: "At the time of the explosion, most people died, but the people living here made it out without any wounds." Older Guy: "This village was built by the devils who brought the survivors." You: "Isn't there a way for you to get out? Maybe we can inform the government or religious groups." You: "You can't live here forever." Older Guy: "I don't think that will work. The government or religious groups never help. In fact, they already know about us." Yuki: "They do?" Older Guy: "Yes. We've been visited. They actually came here under devils' guidance." You: "How could that be? The government is ignoring this even though they know you're out here? Even with devils?" Older Guy: "Yeah, so I suggest you leave here before they find out." Older Guy: "If the government finds out that you were here, they might go after you. They're hiding something here." You: "Do you mind if I ask some more questions?" Older Guy: "Go ahead." You: "Do you recognize this sigil on me?" Older Guy: "Sigil? Hmm. I do believe I've seen one. The contractor!" Yuki: "The contractor?" Older Guy: "There's a contractor who visits us from time to time and brings us necessary food or medical supplies." Older Guy: "I think the contractor was wearing a necklace that looks just like this." You: "Who is that contractor? What does she look like?" Older Guy: "She's actually here. But may I ask why you're looking for her?" You: "Err... no it's okay. We'll just leave." Older Guy: "Wait a second." You: "Excuse me?" Older Guy: "If you were looking for the contractor to hurt her, we can't let you leave." Yuki: "Wait, we weren't trying to hurt her." Older Guy: "She's very important to helping us. If you were..." Hikari: "It's all right. I know them." Older Guy: "Ah, Contractor" You: "We meed again. Hey, are you..." Hikari: "Stop, just come with me for a second." Yuki: "Let's follow her." You: "..." Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story